


Plaid

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Cas is human, Dean decides that clothes shopping is highly necessary. When Dean makes Castiel try on some things that he deems decent enough, stubborn as always Cas decides that plaid is not his style...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaid

“No, Dean! This is… I look _ridiculous_.” Cas said as he roughly pushed the curtain of the cubicle aside, glaring down at Dean who had made himself comfortable in one of the fancy chairs in the waiting area of the dressing room.

Alright, so Dean would never pretend that he was a fashion expert, or anything close to it, but he _could_ tell that Castiel did _not_ look ridiculous in the slightest.

“You don’t look ridiculous, Cas. You look really… You look…” Dean muttered incoherently.

And yes, right now was a perfect moment for Dean to _shut the hell up_ , because which word could be used here that didn’t sound tremendously… _gay_. Cas looked… Hot? Adorable? Handsome? All of those words seemed accurate, but none of them qualified as ‘not-gay’.

Because there Cas was, standing in front of Dean, wearing jeans that actually hugged his ass nicely, and a long-sleeved plaid shirt. The shirt was a deep shade of blue that complimented Cas’ pretty blue eyes. No no, not pretty… Nice. _Nice_ blue eyes. ‘Pretty’ was not at all the right term to describe Castiel’s eyes.

Dean realized that Cas was still staring at him expectantly, waiting for Dean to finish his sentence.

“You look… _great_.” Dean said lamely.

‘Great’ was a really good choice, very platonic, which was precisely what Dean had been looking for.

“I beg to differ, Dean.” Cas objected, narrowing his eyes as he glanced at one of the mirrors behind Dean.

If it were anyone but Cas, Dean would’ve felt insulted, considering that the outfit that Cas was currently wearing was the kind of outfit that Dean usually wore.

“Look, Cas… I know that this is all a huge adjustment, but you’re _human_ now. You can’t keep walking around in that old trench coat for the rest of your days, alright?” Dean patiently explained for the millionth time.

“So that automatically means that I’m required to wear plaid like you and Sam?” Castiel shot back at him.

Ah, _feisty._ Another thing Dean liked about Cas. In a _friendly_ kind of way, of course.

“Is there anything wrong with plaid?” Dean asked, daringly raising an eyebrow at the fallen angel.

Castiel rolled his eyes, then sighed heavily. “No, Dean… It’s just… That’s _you_. I don’t think it’s my style. It looks _wrong_ on me…”

Dean held up both his hands in defeat and got up from the chair.

“Okay, you made your point, Cas. But I’m sure you have a million other things in there, so why don’t you try on something _you_ picked out?” Dean asked, gently pushing his friend back towards the cubicle where he’d hoarded a giant pile of clothes to try on.

Cas grumbled inaudibly, but he let Dean manhandle him regardless. Dean huffed in exasperation as he closed the curtain behind Castiel, then fell back into the chair again. Why couldn’t Sam have gone with Cas? Why had his brother insisted that Cas would be ‘more at ease’ if it were Dean? Dean was going to have a serious word with his brother once they got back to the bunker...

Ten minutes passed, and when Cas opened the curtain at last, Dean’s jaw dropped. And not only in a figurative way. Castiel was wearing a pair of black slacks that fit him perfectly, combined with a decent but modern dark button up shirt with subtle blue stripes that brought out his eyes like the plaid shirt had done.

“What do you think?” Cas asked, all business, uncertainly peering down at Dean.

Dean got up from the chair again, this time not even consciously deciding to do so. If Cas had looked _hot_ before, he looked downright _gorgeous_ now.

“You look…” Dean began, taking in the tousled dark hair, and the innocent blue eyes that were monitoring him closely.

“I look… _great_?” Cas asked meekly, using the term that Dean had used the first time.

Dean shook his head. Who was he to _lie_ to his best friend? To lie to the angel who’d given everything for him, and even as a human was willing to stay with him still. It just didn’t seem fair.

“Actually, you look _better_ than great, Cas. You look _amazing_.” Dean said softly, giving Castiel a genuine smile. “And you were right… You should make your own choices.”

“Really, Dean?” Cas asked, surprised.

“Yes, _really_.” Dean assured him with a grin.

Castiel’s answering smile was radiant, and without a warning he wrapped his arms around Dean, hugging him tightly.

Dean froze, shocked that the former angel was initiating this very human gesture of affection.

“Sam taught me that this is the part where you’re supposed to _hug back_ , Dean.” Castiel informed him in a low but serious voice, his lips close to Dean’s ear.

And Dean laughed, _truly laughed,_ for the first time in forever. His arms eagerly embraced Cas, pulling his friend against his chest. Without thinking, he kissed Cas’ temple, his hands slowly caressing Cas’ lower back.

When Dean slowly pulled back to check Castiel’s reaction, there was a look of wonder in the blue eyes that Dean adored. No longer willing to deny himself this, Dean kissed Cas’ tempting pink lips.

Cas stilled against him, and Dean chuckled.

“Sam may not have taught you _this_ … But this is the part where you’re supposed to _kiss back_.” Dean murmured against Castiel’s lips.

This time, Cas was the one laughing. He was also the one to follow Dean’s advice, and soon he was enthusiastically kissing Dean back in the middle of the dressing room. Several people were looking at them. And Dean… Dean didn’t care. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
